1. Field of the Invention: The present invention relates, in general, to disposable covers for medical instruments and more specifically to disposable covers for laryngoscopes.
2. Information Disclosure Statement: A preliminary patentability search in class 128, subclasses 10 and 11 disclosed the following patents: Shepard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,258, disclosing surgical instrument having a removable retractor end; Moore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,684, disclosing a disposable speculum cover; Durrant, U.S. Pat. No. 2,854,004, disclosing a laryngoscope blade; Steward, U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,031, disclosing a disposable package for catheters and the like; Moore et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,775, disclosing a speculum having a disposable tip; Eaton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,847, disclosing a disposable container for dispensing cream and liquid materials; Edgworth et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,400, disclosing a disposable package for surgical articles; Edinger et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,764, disclosing a self-illuminating tongue depressor with a disposable tongue blade; Jephcott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,749, disclosing a disposable cover for a laryngoscope blade; Bauman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,108, disclosing a laryngoscope blade and disposable cover; and Bauman, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 242,396, disclosing an ornamental design for a disposable cover for a laryngoscope. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.